


一个未完工的（）

by Ravenhearst



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst
Summary: 存档用。会不会补完看心情了。





	一个未完工的（）

和之前约好的一样，我下班以后沿着大街走过了三个路口。下班之前我匆匆洗了个澡，换上衣服，现在头发大概还没干透。穿着单薄衣服的我缩在大衣里发抖。  
然后他开的车在我旁边慢慢停下，我钻进他的车里，但觉得自己可能抖得更厉害了，我只能默默祈祷他不会发现。  
他今天穿了一身灰色的西装三件套，可是仍然打着一条夸张又有点轻佻的酒红色佩斯利花纹的领带，我猜他衣柜里大概还有至少一打这样的东西，半个月每天换一条都不带重样。他大概是属于那一类人，总要搞点什么出挑的东西，用以证明他是Bill Haydon，而不是随便其他什么人。  
他向后指着汽车后座告诉我已经帮我取回了我送去干洗的大衣，我还有点惊讶，没想到他竟然还会记得这种我随口一提的小事。我转身扭过头去确认，大概是这个动作让我露出了大部分脖颈，他迅速贴上来印上一个湿湿的吻，微凉的鼻尖钻进我的衣领，故意贪婪地嗅着我的味道。我有点庆幸我更衣室的柜子里还保留着那一小瓶香水。  
我坐正了，有点不知道接下来该怎么做。他脸上闪过一阵得逞的坏笑，就像所有年轻的情侣们都会做的一样。他一边踩下油门，一边开始问我今天的工作怎么样，这让我松了口气。我搜肠刮肚勉强找了些他可能会感兴趣的趣事连讲带编说给他听。我觉得相比他来说，我更感兴趣对方的工作，然而他从来不提，总是说“今天我们不谈这个”，或者间接地岔开话题。  
他又接着开了十来分钟的车，在一个路口等待红绿灯的时候，我正对着粉盒里的镜子检查我的口红，他戴着皮革手套的手探进我的裙子下摆，开始抚摸我的大腿，在摸到吊袜带的时候他再一次发出那种坏笑，然后接着向上，探到我的两腿之间。我紧贴着座椅，双腿顺从地微微打开，不禁发出那种介于叹息和呻吟之间的声音。我的脸开始反射性的烧起来，尽管我们之前也做过几次更出格的事情。他比我预期的显得更急切一些。我不得不承认，我很期待这个，但是我担心如果他此时更进一步那么在到他家之前我下面会湿得一塌糊涂，也许，会弄脏他的汽车座椅？  
在我发出更多声音之前他及时把手抽走了。车子继续前进，他开始问我晚上想吃什么，而我已经开始变得无法思考。

进屋之后，我们刚脱掉手套和大衣，他就凑过来紧紧地把我按在壁板上开始吻我。他身上古龙水混着烟草的味道有些刺鼻，我讨厌抽烟的人，但我没法讨厌他。我配合地接受一切他那灵巧舌头的侵略和嘴唇的撕咬。我确实对这类事没什么经验，甚至还不太会在中途换气，但还好他吻技真的不错。  
我们的双唇第一次分开的时候，轻微的缺氧已经让我有点晕乎乎的，甚至没有意识到他已经解开了我上身衬衣的好几个扣子，正隔着我今晚特地穿上的蕾丝内衣揉捏着我的胸部。我不甘示弱扒下他的西装外套，开始对付他的衬衣扣子。  
他只手捞起我的一条腿，挤进我的双腿之间，我能清楚地感受到他半勃的阴茎正抵着我的下面。  
“你确定就在这儿吗？”冰凉坚硬的壁板硌得我背痛，我猜他不会介意换一个舒适一点的地方做这事。


End file.
